pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kurzick FTW
Got a new build if u guys wanna post on PvP featured trial build... Kurzick FTW 17:28, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Build:D/any Balthazars Assault :that usually goes on your userpage just fyi (the link) -- 16:44, 12 January 2009 ::Lower case Any please... ~~ 16:45, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Sorry, been a while since ive made a build and posted it :). Kurzick FTW 20:08, 12 January 2009 (EST) Build: Team - Balanced Dual SH Balanced Dual SH will be my new build i will be constructing, so dont worry if not much is on there :O Kurzick FTW 04:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The build is up and is ready to be moved to the necessary spot. Kurzick FTW 05:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Both Build: Team - AB Ritcap Spike and Build: Team - Balanced Dual SH are ready to be moved. :D Kurzick FTW 19:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Tsting Sig. How do i upload a picture sig? 0.0 --Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ 00:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Your signature needs a link to your userpage or user talk page as per PvX:SIGN Brandnew 09:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ty, testing sig :\ Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW 17:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Testing again ... Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW 17:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :: Testing one more time, if this duznt work ima need help... Newer to web html editing and garbage, just never thought id do it >.< so i didnt look into it.. Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ (Talk http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW| Contribs http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kurzick_FTW) 17:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok nee sum help, last test for right now. Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ ( http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW]| http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kurzick_FTW) 17:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Ima be a rager if it duznt work this time...i rly am not understanding this (LAST TIME I R PROMIZE!)Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ ( {Talk}http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW]| {Contribs}http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kurzick_FTW) 17:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Pinky Promise? KurzickFTW Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ ( (Talk)http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW]| (Contribs)http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kurzick_FTW) 18:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, i srsly need some help if i cant get this.. signature right., Until then i cant post anything... :::::::Think i finally have it. Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW|Talk | Contribs 18:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Last try then i have gtg.... >.> Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW|Talk | Contribs 18:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Testing something.... Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ (Talkhttp://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kurzick_FTW | Contribshttp://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kurzick_FTW 21:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Just Copy paste a sig you like and change the users name to your name. And tick raw sign box Fruit SaladYummiYummi 22:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Got it, but thanks anyway. Кμяʐїκ>ςטᵡᴏᴎ (Talk |Contribs ) 22:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Tst sigs here (TEST ALL SIGNATURES IN THIS AREA) Testing :D bußʀоɴɀɛ/u/b ([[uTalk/u]] | | [uContribs/u]]) 22:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Testing again ßʀоɴɀɛ ( User | [[User_talk:Kurzick_FTW Talk | | [uContribs/u]]) 22:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Should be my last test.... ßʀоɴɀɛ ( [[User_talk:Kurzick_FTW Talk | Contribs) 22:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Apparently not :P Life 22:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've got it not, and with my background, it looks fourth-of-july-like (red,white,blue) It was a lie, as it turns out white makes ur link inactive (QQ.) :D:D:D:D:D:D (FINAL SIG I PROMIZE) ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 23:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Did my talk stop working? (Thinking Yes) ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 23:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Lol You called RC trash compared to LS, joke right? Reunion 14:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :No RC is only gud when there is no PnH, and even then it's still not the best. LS is the way to go, it prevents damage AND removes conditions. Its a preprot that can support. RC is only a support. GG Tho.Get with the current meta or get out of the game. that's all there is to it. GG u think LS is bad you baddie. ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 19:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::That made no sense what so ever. Only bad people run PnH anymore really (since it's one of the easily puggable supporters). LS only tops RC vs a spike team where you have a powerful rof and deep wound removal in one skill (even then a good spirit bond will do). Restore Condition is much better as elite condition removal vs absolutely everything else. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ATTN :R9 srs bsns! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Tombs means you're good right Reunion 13:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Toombz is the epitome of skill! --Frosty Mc Admin 13:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Reunion, i understand your a 13 year old facing tough decisions and you think cussing is srsly kool and stuff and it makes you look good in front of you friends? But seriously trolling on my talk page will help you with nothing. i never said rc was specifically bad or PnH was better. And FYI PnH got nerfed and Support rits are 10x better. Just dont troll on my forums please. Remember it takes 2 people to argue, and your doing nohting helpful to the contribution. Slantering the f word on my user page helps no one here, as i said. Take sometime to calm down before you go raging on someone for having a different point of view. and i dont care if your r15 or r3, you have a different view than me and i have a different view than me so cursing and raging AND trolling just to aggravate me helps nothing. --ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 02:37, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::RC is only gud when there is no PnH, and even then it's still not the best, is saying rc is bad if u have pnh because you pretty much say u bring ls with it. and rage less :D--Relyk 03:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Relyk i was not raging...i was simply responding to someones message i removed, nothing more. I removed the comment because it was harsh and ludicrous, and i only responded to that comment. --ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 16:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Kurzick FTW Hello good sir. ---- I have just been told you no liek teh mudkipz. Why? 17:34, 15 August 2009 ::Wat?!?!?!? I R TEH LUVS MUDKIPZ!!!!! (No homo). And who said hello good sir without signing? :o ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 23:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) testing sig AmaTeuR) 00:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :SING says your sig is illegal (Amateur != Kurzick FTW). --- -- ( ) (talk) 00:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Like i said testing sig, wanted to kno if that worked but now im going to use this. κʊʀʐɨᴄκ ᴀᴋᴀ ᴀᴍᴀᴛᴇᴜᴙ 00:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) this should be the last test,,,κʊʀʐɨᴄκ ᴀᴋᴀ ᴀᴍᴀᴛᴇᴜᴙ 01:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC)